


When They Found Out

by LarryToTheStylinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, just a little dribble drabble I wrote while on a trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they had found out every man brought something different, something different to help Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no set idea what is wrong with Gavin that's up to you.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for mistakes, I don't have a beta.

When they had found out every man brought something different, something different to help Gavin.

Jack brought comfort, wiping Gavin's tears and holding him close to his chest as he let the younger cry. Wrapping his arms tightly around him until two became one and he could breathe again. 

Geoff brought indulgence. A "You want bevs? Hell let's get some bevs then." Or even a simple "You wanna leave? We can finish tomorrow." Geoff allowed him to just do what he'd like, to drink until he was sick, or to sleep until a day had passed, it allowed Gavin to just....  
Live.

Michael brought reality. Whether it was "Get the fuck up, the world didn't stop because of you. We still have to work!" Or if it was much kinder words. "I know this must suck, no I know it fucking does, but we still love you, and we still need you." Michael grounded him, forced him to not be so bloody selfish. He forced Gavin to man up, because the world was in fact still spinning. 

Ray brought nothing, and Gavin loved him for it. Nothing changed with Ray. He would still play games with him, still joke with him. Call him an idiot and roll his eyes. Ray brought normality. 

Ryan brought hope. So much god damn hope. With his bloody stupid statistics. "Three in five people can handle this." Which Gavin followed up with always. "What about the other two people." And Ryan knew exactly what to say every single time "Those two people weren't as strong as Gavin David Free." 

And hell it wasn't healthy, but Gavin wasn't healthy. And it wasn't by the books, but fuck the books. Because it was working.


	2. Comfort/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jack's chapter. That's all I can really say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend read and girlfriend approved. 
> 
> (Not beta'd)

Today was one of those days. The days that seemed to be knitting closer and closer together. Less and less space between them, forming from days to weeks. 

Everyone was walking on eggshells around Gavin, waiting for him to break and crumble. Jack was on watch, his eyes trained on the reflection of Gavin sitting behind him from his monitor screen. Most of the time he was hunched over, rarely was he really working. Which of course caused problems and tension in the office. Whisperings of "Why is he here if he is just doing what he could do at home?" Which caused harsh words from Ryan and harsher words from Michael. 

Jack knew that the younger was going to crumble soon, judging from how fast his back was moving with his breaths and how loud his breaths were becoming. But even though all the men in the room were used to the sound, the first sob that ripped out of Gavins body startled everyone and they winced. Geoff was the first to get up, but Jack was next and shook his head, waving a hand for Geoff to sit. He'd take care of it.

Walking over to Gavin was always the same, Jack had a soft voice, hand on Gavin's back instantly trying to calm the shaking boy. 

"Lets move to the couch Gavin. Lets breathe okay? I know you can do it." Jack would whisper words of encouragement. To which Gavin would nod pathetically in response to, he didn't have the strength or breathe or even the will power to do anything. The two would move as one, walking to the white couch, Jack's arm around Gavin's waist, letting him bury his head into his shirt. 

They would sit for as long as it takes, minutes, hours, Jack would sit there for decades if it would help Gavin. He would stay whispering sweet nothings into the mans hair, his arms wrapped around Gavin who was curled in his lap. A blanket around him to keep him grounded, Gavin had once explained, his voice shaky and uneven a she explained he didn't want to float away.

The room would fall into a calming silence for the time being, the tapping of keys and clicking of mice either lulling Gavin to sleep or calming him back down, only for the routine to be repeated next week.


	3. Indulgence/Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Geoff's chapter, potentially triggering for implied self harm and mentions of throwing up. (mentioned lightly for both)
> 
> Obviously they don't do the lets builds at their house. But the idea was always pleasing to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend read and girlfriend approved. 
> 
> (Not beta'd)

No one knew when Gavin was going to indulge. Although they had long ago crossed sleeping for a day off of indulgence and marked it as normal. As sad as that seemed.

But when it did happen and it was bound to happen, Gavin mostly indulged in drinking. Plain out black out drinking. Until he could no longer feel pain or the weight of his worries and problems crushing him down. He described the feeling to Geoff as flying. He felt like he flying when he got that drunk. 

Geoff had always been the one with him when he started to indulge, because Jack called it self destructing and Ray didn't like being around anyone who was stupid drunk. So the job was deemed Geoff's. Not that he at all had a problem with that, he could always use a drink as well. 

It usually started out with Gavin lingering, at the door, near the keys or near Geoff. Until someone pointed it out and Gavin was presented with options. "We can go to the bar, or get a better selection and stay home, maybe do a lets build." he'd suggest. Praying he'd pick to stay home, it was too nerve racking to be outside of the house while Gavin was like that. Although the lets build idea was more work then it might have been worth, there were always too many audio cuts so no one would catch on, but who could begin to catch on through Gavin's constant slurring. 

Gavin would usually pick to stay home, it was easier, comfier, homier. He didn't have to dress to impress or mind his manners he could truly relax. Geoff would drive him to the store after he picked, letting Gavin chose three different kinds of drinks, four on bad nights, which was what today was, pay for them, and they would sit on the couch and drink.

Honestly, most of the alcohol would be gone between the two of them, the bottle count forgotten long ago. Washed back like Gavin's constant pain and suffering. Geoff was made for this job he had a sixth sense for when Gavin was just hitting that point of between I'm going to black out and I'm going to throw up. He'd always get him to the bathroom on time, taking the youngers shirt off and rubbing his sweaty back, mumblings of. "Just hang on little buddy, it'll be over soon" Washing out most of the sounds of Gavin throwing up the liquor he had just binged on.

When everything was done Geoff would carry Gavin to bed, walk with him on a good day. But there wasn't much of those anymore and ask him one simple question "Are you flying?" 

Most of the times it was a yes, and Geoff had been successful. But nothing was perfect, not even their system, and sometimes it was a no. Sometimes Gavin was so grounded that he would scream and fight, kick the bedframe and punch the pillows. Dig his nails into his palms and curse Geoff out. "Why the fuck did you let me do this?! Why the hell didn't you let me die!? I hate you! I hate every single one of you selfish pricks! Why do you love me?!" He'd scream and wail until he'd ware himself out, becoming a sleeping heap in the middle of the bed. 

The words hurt Geoff, they dug into his skin worse then Gavin could ever dig into his own. Echoing in the mans head and making him want to crawl up in pity. But he always covered Gavin up and pushed his feelings aside, going to pick up the bottles in the living room. And if a bottle fell and while he was cleaning and nicked him somewhere, who was anyone to point it out.


	4. Reality/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Michaels chapter, it was a hard chapter for me to write. I revised it about three times before posting it. I'm still not happy with it tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend read and girlfriend approved. 
> 
> (Not beta'd)

Reality, reality wasn't an element that Gavin saw often. Most of the men tried to shield it from him. Avoiding questions easily, always having an escape route. They tried to focus on the good and not the bad. They didn't expose him to the company's concern; borderline anger, at the lack of performance. Or their own suffering even, how some of they stayed awake hours, just to make sure that Gavin was breathing next to them. Just to make sure he was alright. Everyone tried to deprive Gavin of reality but Michael who was known in the relationship for saying '"Fuck it." knowing his words came out harsh. But Gavin needed to be in touch with reality.

The comments Michael made would sometimes come off as aggressive, rude, even uncaring. But they weren't intended to be any of those things. They were the opposite really. Michael just knew that the man needed a reality check, and everyone else was too scared to give one. 

"You know Geoff is fucking hurting himself right? We pretend we don't notice and he pretends that the bottles keep slipping out of his hand. But we all know that's bullshit." Michael would tell Gavin, mostly after their drinking nights. Gavin needed to know what he was doing to this relationship, to their family. He hated how Gavin seemed to curl into himself after he spoke to him, guilt radiating from both of their bodies. But he had to know. They couldn't keep him blind about the hurt he was causing. Or nothing would ever change. 

"We have jobs Gavin, you have a fucking job. You need to man up and start acting normal at least while we're recording." Michael often found himself yelling at work now. Sometimes in the middle of a recording sometimes when he was alone. He didn't even save it for rage quit. Because once he started raging the topic would go away from the game and towards Gavin. And they all had a mutual agreement not to tell the fans.

Not all of the words were harsh spoken. Sometimes Michael realized that he was being a right asshole, not taking what Gavin felt into consideration. Which left some words being soft spoken. Michael holding Gavin tightly into his chest, back to front or back to back. Never facing but always touching. Michael couldn't face Gavin knowing he had hurt him and Gavin couldn't face anyone anymore. 

"I really do love you Gavin's we all love you. And I understand that you can't just up and fix yourself but you have to try for us. We don't want to loose you." Michael would whisper into Gavin's hair. Holding him tighter, as if his words would make Gavin disappear. 

"I know boy, I love you too. All of you. You're my rock. I don't want to ever leave you guys. And I know that it might not seem like it, but I'm thankful that you don't try to shield stuff from me like the rest of them."


	5. Nothing/Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ray's Chapters leaves some kudos it gives me confidence that these last chapters weren't shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend read and girlfriend approved. 
> 
> (Not beta'd)

Nothing changed with Ray, not a comment or a look ot an action. Everything stayed the same and Gavin swore that he fell more in love with Ray because of that. Or course the Puerto Rican had a special place in his heart, ever since XRay and Vav was started. But the fondness and affection nestled itself tighter into Gavin's heart when Rays reaction hadn't been dramatic.

To top it all off, if you asked Ray how he coped, he shrugged. What the hell was he coping about?! Gavin was the one who was fucked over. Ray wasn't like Geoff, who hid his emotion, he honestly shrugged off the awkwardness of everything and let it not change his and Gavin's relationship. 

It might be a crude joke cracked at Gavin's expense at work, which no one did anymore, everyone walked on egg shells and it pissed Ray off. He made that known too. "You're all bigger idiots then Gavin, he doesn't need to be treated like a baby. He needs to know his boyfriends, and friends still love him." 

Or it might have been the return of an XRay and Vav moment. He avoided assigning a job to himself about Gavin, he would just help when no one else would. Gavin would be laying in bed, and instead of making Gavin crawl out of bed he'd get in with him. Wrap his arms around him and not comment about the condition he was in. Gavin would always thank him and Ray would shrug "Hey, it's what superheroes do." 

Or it might be nothing, it might be Ray laughing loudly with Gavin whine they played games, or played pranks. Gavin looked the happiest with Ray, because with Ray nothing changed, nothing happened that day, they were still the same people as before and Gavin was glad someone saw that.


	6. Hope/Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Ryan's chapter, and it is also the final chapter! I had fun writing these and keep an eye out I'll be writing alot more in the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend read and girlfriend approved. 
> 
> (Not beta'd)

Hope was something that Gavin was dwindling down on, he could even go as far as he didn't have any hope anymore. Why hope when nothing was getting better by hoping? Hoping was a giant sham, nothing good came out of it. 

That's how Gavin felt, but Ryan was the polar opposite of what he felt. Ryan hoped for better things and so much more. Ryan was stuffed full of hope that he tried to share with all the other boys or at least Gavin. 

"25% Completely Recover you know and only 10% of people don't." Ryan whispered softly as they sat, Gavin fully confessing today that he felt like giving up. "I'm sure that 10% aren't like you Gavin you're strong. You have all of us. All five of us and all of the community and work." Ryan ran his fingers through Gavin's hair; the mans head on his lap. 

"I know you can make it through this Gavin. We can find the right pills and the right diet. We can help this Gavin. You will make this." 

And although some would find those odds morbid Ryan always found a way to turn them into a positive for Gavin. Ryan was just a ball of hope, and Gavin would damn himself but it was rubbing off.


End file.
